In the prior art, pod assemblies for launching a plurality of rockets are known; however, these devices do not have the ease of fabrication by a simple method as needed nor can they be made of as lighweight material as is desirable.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a rocket launcher that has a pod assembly that can be made of lightweight materials such as aluminum and in which the tubes of the pod assembly are supported at a center portion which will coincide with the center of gravity of rockets or missiles to be mounted therein and launched therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rocket launch tube assembly in which the tubes can be accurately aligned and maintained in alignment while being transported on a track vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rocket launch tube pod assembly in which a center portion of each of the tubes is mounted and supported by a closed-cell foam that surrounds each of the tubes to provide a unibody type structure about the tubes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a launch tube pod assembly in which a large number of tubes can be mounted, for example 30 tubes, in one assembly.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.